Parodia acerca del final de HP
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Bueno, esta historía fue escrita por mí y por mi amiga Rosa, la hicimos para haceros reir un poco ¡ESPERAMOS QUE OS GUSTE! Besos


Parodia Acerca Del Final De Harry Potter  
  
Al ser eliminado Voldemort (ya diremos como) Harry y sus amigos tuvieron un período de relativa paz, pero... una terrible guerra azotó al mundo y muchos magos y muggles murieron de maneras horribles, no tan horribles y de maneras francamente tontas. Algunos de los que sobrevivieron a esa cruel guerra tampoco duraron mucho, mientras que otros, acabaron "algo" por no decir MUY tocados del ala (es decir, más perdidos que el carro de Manolo Escobar) Déjennos mostrarles a continuación casos para dar y tomar :  
  
+ Harry Potter : Una vez que todo hubo terminado, Seamus Finnegan le dijo a su amigo Harry que seguramente la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, repelía los rayos por tener una forma similar a estos. El susodicho chico, en busca de más fama y gente que lo adorase, se subió al edificio más alto del ministerio para hacer dicha comprobación. (Nota : No los repelía) Al fín consiguió reunirse con sus padres y al llegar el tan deseado momento todo se chafo por un comentario de su padre. "hijo, sabes que no eres un poste de tendido eléctrico ¿verdad ?"  
  
+ Hermione Granger : Al perder Harry Potter(el amor de su vida) trágicamente la vida en un desdichado accidente eléctrico al hacer de pararrayos fatídico, Hermione perdió lamentablemente el juicio o se volvió loca de remate (como ustedes prefieran llamarle) y fue internada en el P.M.T.P.M (Psiquiátrico Para Mados Trastornados o con Problemas Mentales). Viktor Krum la visitaba dos veces por semana y le llevaba galletitas, hasta que un día súbitamente dejó de ir. Siguió su relación de amistad con el señor Ronald Weasley, hasta que el susodicho tuvo una repentina muerte. Más tarde se sabe que acabó manteniendo una morbosa relación con otro paciente del centro y tirando a su gato por el water.  
  
+ Ronald Weasley : Tras perder a su mejor amigo a manos de la muerte y el amor de su vida a manos de la locura, se sabe que fue encerrado en el P.M.T.P.M. Durante dos meses recogió sabanas y calculó todo lo necesario para llegar al suelo y escapar de la institución nombrada ya en varias ocasiones, lo que no calculo es que "por si acaso se le resbalaban las manos"(como el pensaba), tendría que atarse las sabanas a la cintura, no al cuello. Lamentablemente, las manos se le resbalaron, el resultado no fue para nada el esperado... D.E.P  
  
+ Draco Malfoy : También fue internado en el P.M.T.P.M, pero su caso fue un poco diferente, no perdió a nadie con quien tuviera algún vínculo emocional, ya que no existía una persona tal (aún). Su perdida de razón vino derivada de una confesión realizada por su padre en la cual le decía que era adoptado y sus ojos y pelo tenían ese color mediante hechizos, también le aseguró que era "sangre sucia"(como ellos conocían vulgarmente a los hijos de muggles) y venía de una familia pobre. Se sabe que mantuvo una morbosa y vitalicia relación con la señorita Hermione Granger, la taimada jovencita la cual siempre había sido muy responsable y correcta dejó a Draco al borde de la muerte a causa de fatiga sexual.  
  
+ Viktor Krum :Visitó durante un tiempo a Hermione Granger(el gran amor de su vida) en el psiquiatrico, hasta que un día jugando al quidditch una bludger le pegó en la cabeza consiguiendo que el susodicho joven hiciese el salto del angel desde 30m. de altura (nunca volvió a ser él mismo).  
  
+ Sirius Balck y Remus Lupín : Se escondieron en una cueva en el monte haciéndose pasar por dos lobos. El engaño funcionó y consiguieron sobrevivir los dos "juntos".  
  
+ Minerva Mcgonagall : Intentó el mismo truco que Lupín y Black, pero en su caso no funcionó y terminó siendo esterilizada, descuartizada y servida a la plancha por un restaurante chino (nota : al rededor de los restaurantes chinos nunca hay gatos, ÑAM ÑAM) (aunque a nosotras nos encanta comer en ellos XD)  
  
+ Albus Dumbledore : Se enganchó la barba en una máquina expendedora, al no querer cortársela (la barba, mal pensaaaaaados, pero que pillines sois jeje), tardó meses en salir de allí. Cuando al fín consiguió salir , la barba se le enganchó en la puerta de un coche del cual perdió las llaves. (Nota : Hoy en día aún sigue allí)  
  
+ Ginny Weasley : Sabes por fuentes fidedignas (Ginny nos dio el chivatazo) que ella y Harry potter tuvieron una noche de pasión fruto de la cual nació "James de los ojos grandes y verdes Potter" este nombre surgió de una noche en la que Ginny tomó demasiadas copas de más (Nota : al parecer, el niño padece hoy en día los efectos de todo tipo de substancias ingeridas por su madre durante el embarazo)  
  
+ Gilderoy Lockhart : Cuando recuperó su memoria, su fama también regresó a él, pero al descubrirse que en realidad su pelo estaba hecho con injertos de mono y que él sentía por estos animales más que carió, su fama se esfumó totalmente y para siempre.  
  
+ Lord Voldemort : Estaba mi día nuestro buen "amigo" Tom admirando du "precioso" reflejo en el espejo de Erised cuando Harry and company entraron por la puerta de su salón, él sin pensar apuntó al reflejo del espejo y pronunció alto y claro "Avada Kedabra" cuando se dió cuenta de su error ya había muerto. (menudo gili******)  
  
+ Peter Pettigrew : Colagusano tras la muerte de su amo, estuvo inconsolable ¿Quién lo protegería ahora ?, hasta que un día descubrió la manera de estar más unido al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se hizo necrofílico-gay. Un día al llevar flores al salón-tumba de su amo, no miró a los dos lados de la carretera (la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya no es lo que era) y murió como se dice "mamá soy víctima de la carretera" o "pegado al asfalto".  
  
+ Neville Longbottom : Descubrió que su sapo Trevor era en realidad un príncipe (no vamos a decir como lo descubrió) el cual lo coronó con mucho oro, tesoros y títulos noviliaríos. Debido a esto su abuela murió de la impresión y él paso a vivir a Hawaii, aunque se sabe que no sale de casa por miedo, argumenta que su vecino, que responde a las iniciales S.S es en realidad un ex-mortígafo, pero nada de esto tiene pruebas reales.  
  
+ Severus Snape : El profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de magía y hechicería, consiguió crear una poción que te dejaba con unos efectos semejantes, por no decir iguales a los de la planta de marihuana, de echo el slogan del producto dice : "¿Quién es María ?¡La que da alegría !". Se sabe que tras eso abandonó Hogwarts y se tico y famoso. Mediante cirugía retocó su nariz y consiguió borrar la marca tenebrosa de su brazo. Vive en una casa de Hawaii con varias modelos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Está algo más moreno y se lava el pelo diariamente. (Nota : Gilderoy Lockhart está en 2º puesto tras esta celebridad del mundo mágico)  
  
+ Cho Chang : Tras perder a Harry en el desgraciado accidente anteriormente nombrado y desmentirse una segunda relación entre ambos que ella misma había inventado, intentó hacerle a su novio una cicatriz en forma de rayo con un cutter en la frente, el murió, la parecer a Cho se le fue la mano, pero al final fue encerrada en Azkaban durante 30 años por el asesinato de un muggle.  
  
+ Rubeus Hagrid : Tuvo un breve romance con una profesora de Hogwarts la cual responde a las iniciales de S.T, hasta que un día la susodicha profetizó que Hagrid se caería por una ventana, este para no defraudarla se tiró desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía, más tarde se descubrió que la adivinación de S.T fue una invención, ya que no soportaba lo que Hagrid definía como "animalitos de compañía".  
  
+ Croolshanks : El micho de Hermione Granger, resultó ser un animago desesperadamente enamorado de su dueña, este vivía con ella en el manicomio. Un día en una de sus entradas en la ducha de Hermione como un simple gato, resbaló con la pastilla de jabón pegándosela de narices contra la pared y aunque parezca mentira su cara quedó más achatada aún. Si trágico final llegó le día que Hermione lo vio transformarse de humano a gato y en medio de su locura, gritando que era un ser malvado y posesionado por satanás, la chica lo tiró por el water, con tanta vuelta su cabeza dejó de estar achatada.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado, este FF lo hice junto con mi amiga Rinoa una noche que esta se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Quejas, burlas, ideas o alguien que quiera aportar nuevas ideas ya sabeis "LIBRO DE VISITAS". Este FF se lo dedico a Teisa, gran escritora de FF que espero algún día lleguemos a hacer el nuestro juntas. BESOS 


End file.
